bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorge Chavez
Jorge Chavez is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman.'' He is the husband of Helen Chavez and the stepfather of Todd Chavez. He was first introduced in ''The Kidney Stays in the Picture'', ''in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. Physical Appearance '''Jorge Chavez '''is a middle-aged human man of Hispanic heritage, given his name and appearance. He has tan skin with wrinkles on his forehead, thick grey hair that is combed over to the left, a thick grey beard and mustache, and bushy black eyebrows. He wears a light blue pinstripe button-down collared shirt with a front pocket, dark brown sports jacket, dark blue dress pants, lavender necktie, and brown loafers. Personality '''Jorge '''has a strict and no-nonsense personality, but he is portrayed as well-meaning and genuinely cares about Todd. It is revealed he was tough on Todd as a child because Jorge had to earn everything in life through hard work being an ethnic minority. He later realizes everything works out for Todd plainly because he's white. Little else is known about him. Background Season 6 In [[The Kidney Stays in the Picture|''The Kidney Stays in the Picture]],'' at Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd is putting on a puppet show for Ruthie, who is in her playpen. The doorbell rings and Todd tells Ruthie the puppet show will continue later. Inside walks '''Jorge Chavez', and Todd does not look pleased to see him. Jorge tells Todd he has some news about his mother. Todd sarcastically asks what, that Jorge is marrying her, inserting himself into their family and running his life. Todd reminds Jorge he already told him this twenty-five years ago. Jorge then tells Todd he didn't come to his home to fight. Todd then says the joke is on Jorge because he didn't come to Todd's home at all. Todd then tells him that he just sleeps on the couch, since Jorge and his mother gave him the boot. Jorge then says that was ten years ago. Todd then says the boot is the only thing Jorge gave him. Jorge says he gave Todd his name and thinks he has wasted it. Jorge then asks if Todd knows what the Chavez name stands for. Todd, sounding annoyed, says yes. He then reminds Todd what each of the letters stands for, and then says Todd's mother needs his help. Todd says she should have asked herself, instead of sending her husband. Jorge then tells him his mother is in a coma. Todd asks if it's a rudeness coma. Jorge says no, it's a regular coma. Todd realizing the seriousness of the situation and showing concern finally asks why Jorge didn't open with that. Jorge finally reveals his mother needs a kidney. Jorge tells Todd he put her on the waiting list for a donor, but he was hoping Todd would be a match. Todd then apologizes, saying, of course, he would give his mother his kidney. Jorge says good there is no time to waste, opening the door. Todd then repeats he would ''give away his extra kidney if he still had it, and Jorge needs to work on his listening skills. He then tells Jorge, he sold his extra kidney last week. Jorge questions why. Todd tells him he wanted to buy sock puppets. Jorge then says he's sorry he came, and Todd can visit his mother in the hospital. Todd then suggests getting his kidney back, and picks up Ruthie, telling her they are going to the organ market on a field trip. Jorge, Todd, and Ruthie then show up at Mike and Morgan's House of Organs. Todd asks what's with all the boxes, and Mike tells him they're going out of business. Morgan tells Mike she told him they should have stuck to pianos, but he wanted to expand to body parts. Mike then says Morgan made the sign that said, "''for all your organ needs." He said he wanted to keep their business honest. Jorge says judging from the foolishness of their business plan, they probably don't keep records, but they are trying to track down his son's kidney. Morgan then tells him all their kidneys went to Chicago because Whitewhale bought them out. When questioned by Jorge on why she then tells them Jeremiah Whitewhale is stockpiling organs because he's a rich old guy who wants to live forever. Jorge says this excursion was pointless and he's heading back to the hospital. Todd apologizes for not being more helpful. Jorge says no, it's his fault for believing things would be any different. After Jorge leaves, Morgan asks if Todd wants to purchase anything. He decides to buy a gigantic barrel of anesthesia. Todd, Diane, and Guy are talking about the holiday party at Whitewhale, and sneaking in. Jorge wakes up in Chicago, in Guy's apartment, after being knocked out and kidnapped by Todd. Diane and Guy introduce themselves and inform him he was kidnapped across state lines. Jorge is angered by all this. Todd excitedly and says they are going to break into the Whitewhale building. Jorge asks why. Todd says so they can get his kidney back and save his mother. Todd says he also wants to prove to Jorge once and for all he is not some "wacky screw-up who engages primarily in goofy whimsical mess-arounds." Jorge asks how they got him on the plane and Todd tells him they did a Weekend At Bernie's. Todd then shows him pictures on his phone, where he put sunglasses on Jorge, and then they were on the plane and went sightseeing. Jorge then groans at this. Diane then brings them back to the topic of the holiday party at Whitewhale. She tells Todd she can use her employee ID to get in, as she is still technically on the payroll. At the Whitewhale building, Todd says he's going into the Christmas party. Jorge makes him promise to be perspicacious in there. Todd replies that he doesn't even know what the word means. Jorge sighs at this. Todd goes to the main entrance with Diane's ID. The shark man at the door asks if Todd's Diane Nguyen. He then says he finds that very hard to believe Todd is Diane. Todd is unable to gain access to the building as he uses the wrong name. Todd then tells Jorge that was a bust. Todd says Jorge can be Diane and he can Jorge. Jorge then gets an idea and tells him to get in the trash can. Todd misunderstands and says he knows he's a disappointment to Jorge but he does not belong in a trash can, and he hasn't lived in one for several years. Jorge then picks up Todd and puts him in the trash can. Jorge then pretends to be a custodian wheeling the trash can inside. He speaks Spanish to the shark man and points to the door. The man lets him go inside. Todd then says that was amazing and Jorge tells him no, it was straightforward and logical. At Whitewhale, Todd and Jorge take the elevator up to the kidney warehouse. They are almost stopped by a security guard but Jorge manages to get him to leave by telling him there is a hot dog-related emergency. Todd uses a touch screen to locate his kidney. While they are waiting for the request, Jorge thanks Todd for coming with him to get the kidney, saying after his mother is OK, he and Todd's mother will never bother Todd again. Jorge says he knows that's what Todd wants. Todd then questions why he'd want that. Jorge shrugs in response. Todd points at Jorge and says he never understood him. Jorge says he raised Todd as his own flesh, and he was tough on him because he expected big things from him. Todd tells Jorge he wasn't tough he was mean. Jorge says because the world is mean and Todd says not his world. Jorge says he wanted Todd to be his best for Todd and to push him to be his best self. Jorge says he sees how he failed Todd. Todd counters Jorge didn't fail him and he's not a failure. Jorge sighs and says OK to this. Todd then asks why Jorge needs to be proud of him on his terms, and why he can't see Todd is living a good life. Todd then says he has a good life with a job and friends. Jorge says he sleeps on the couch and plays with puppets all day. Todd then says he's happy and asks what more Jorge wants from him. Jorge tells Todd he wants to know that he's OK. Todd then asks why he hasn't called in ten years. Jorge starts to say he wanted to but then cuts himself off and tells Todd his mother loves him but she's very proud. Jorge says if Todd calls she'll talk to him. Todd then points out she can't talk now because she's in a coma. Jorge sadly sighs and says yeah. Diane is watching the shadows of Jorge and Todd from the parking garage and wonders what they are talking about. Diane then notices the security guard riding up the elevator. Diane tries to call the Chavezes on her walkie-talkie. The other walkie talkie is seen in the dish rack in the kitchen of the apartment. Guy picks it up and asks why the walkie-talkie is in the kitchen. A man yells at Diane, letting her know she can't be in the parking ramp, as it's for customers only. Diane says she'll buy a pretzel. The man tells her she can just leave, and Diane says now she wants the pretzel. Guy then asks her to bring him a pretzel too over the walkie-talkie. At the hospital, Todd and Jorge are in the waiting room. Jorge apologizes to Todd for being hard on him as a child. He explains he was trying to protect Todd and nothing came easy for him and he only got to where he was today through hard work. He says he should have realized Todd's white. They are informed his mother is awake. Jorge asks if he wants to say hello and Todd says she has his number and can call him as he starts walking away. Jorge tells him that's cold. Todd asks what does Jorge expect seeing he's a Chavez. In ''The Horny Unicorn'', ''at Todd and Maude's new apartment they set their duffle bags down and declare themselves moved in. Todd then decides to call his mother. His step-father Jorge picks up the phone and asks Todd if he can take a message as his mother is resting. Todd then tells Jorge he wants to tell his mother he has nothing to prove to her as he now has a stable job and has moved into his new apartment. Jorge tells Todd that's wonderful and they would love to see his home once he's settled. Todd then angrily tells him he is now grown and invites Jorge and his mother to his sophisticated, grown-up housewarming party. Jorge then asks what they can bring to the party and Todd tells him they can bring two chairs before hanging up. At Todd's apartment, Jorge calls Todd to let him know he and his mother will not be attending the party as his mother is still recovering from surgery. Jorge thanks him for the invitation and says he's sorry they weren't able to make it. Todd tells Jorge he's trying to connect with his mother and he encourages Todd to keep trying. Trivia * Todd and Jorge's plot in [[The Kidney Stays in the Picture|''The Kidney Stays in the Picture]], appears to be a commentary on race, particularly the concepts of white privilege and racial profiling. ** Jorge manages to sneak them into the Christmas party by speaking Spanish and pretending to be a custodian. ** The security guard who spots Todd and Jorge immediately assumes that Jorge is a dangerous criminal, even asking Todd if he was hurt by the man. Todd, despite being equally culpable of the break-in, is let go without any punishment, seeing Todd's actions as little more than playful hi-jinx. ** Jorge says that "nothing came easy to him" while he was growing up, which he uses as his reasoning for being so harsh on Todd during his upbringing. Jorge later realizes that Todd doesn't face the same difficulties and prejudices that he did, plainly because Todd is white. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Chavez Family